Totally Epic
by SGFlutegirl
Summary: The team carries on after Steve is recalled for a special mission.


**Written for the 'epic' and 'funny' squares of the Big Bang challenge over at fandomverse over on LJ. This mentions the real world events that took place on May 1st, 2011. Beta'd by ranereins.**

* * *

><p>Totally Epic<p>

by: Flute

It was a quiet day at Five-0 headquarters. Each member was in their own office filling out paperwork. Danny looked up when he heard the tapping of footsteps heading into to the main room. The governor turned and headed straight into Steve's office. She wasn't alone. There were two Naval officers flanking her.

Danny stood and walked out into the main room. He was joined fairly quickly by Chin and Kono.

"What's going on?" Kono asked as they all approached the computer table.

"I don't know. Those are Naval officers with the governor."

It wasn't long before Steve's door opened, and the two Naval officers walked out, followed closely by Steve. He followed them out the door, not even looking toward his team. The governor followed, but she turned and headed over to the rest of Five-0.

"What's going on, Governor?"

"As of five minutes ago, Steve is back on active duty."

"What? Wait a minute! They can't just come in here and…"

"Detective, he is in the Reserves. They do have the right. This has always been a possibility. Look, it's only temporary."

Chin stepped in, not wanting Danny to say anything he would regret. "Any idea how long he'll be gone?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. I'm sorry." She then turned back to Danny. "You're in charge until he returns. Now, I must be going. If you need anything, just let me know." She turned and left.

"Well isn't this just great. He couldn't even come over here and tell us himself? What the hell?"

"Danny, calm down, brah. He must have had a good reason."

"Yeah, well, I don't like it."

Danny turned and walked back into his office. Kono turned to follow, but Chin stopped her.

"He just needs a little time."

"Yeah, okay."

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Two weeks passed before they got their first major case. Yet another drug smuggler with lots of guns. It took them a little over a week to get the evidence they needed to take the guy and his operation down. Surprisingly, the guy wasn't hiding out at some old warehouse, but in a nice, upscale mansion.

Five-0 went in, followed by SWAT. HPD set up a perimeter, to make sure that no one escaped the area. The whole operation went smoothly up until they cornered the guy in his basement; which, really, was more like a bunker.

All three members of Five-0 had their guns trained on him. His eyes were wild, and it was evident that he wouldn't be going down quietly. He didn't, and once the gunfire was over, he was dead.

Danny had taken a hit to the chest, but the vest had blocked the bullet from killing him. The wind had been knocked out of him, but other than a bruise, he would be fine. Kono was hit in the upper left arm, and was bleeding heavily. Chin managed to escape without any damage.

"Hey, cuz, you alright?"

"Not really. Damn this hurts."

"Danny? How are you doing, brah?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are."

Both Kono and Danny were loaded onto an ambulance. Chin hung around long enough to coordinate with HPD, and then he left for the hospital.

Kono had ended up needing a blood transfusion, as the bullet had nicked an artery. The surgery had gone well and she was going to make a full recovery. Danny had been checked out and released. He was sitting with Kono when Chin arrived.

Two days later, the three of them were sitting in Kono's hospital room trying to find something to watch on the small TV when a breaking news report flashed on the screen. Not long after, the news was leaked that Osama Bin Laden had been killed. They continued to watch, even after the President had made his statement.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say," Danny whispered. He then went on to say, "I knew some of the police officers that died on 9/11. My father knew some of the firefighters. I never thought I'd see the day."

Chin patted Danny on his shoulder; Kono put her hand on his. They were all quiet and continued watching the news footage. Then they mentioned Navy SEALs having carried out the mission.

"You don't think?"

"That would be way too much of a coincidence."

"Yeah."

"If he was part of this, do you realize how epic that is?"

Danny and Chin both looked at Kono and said, "Epic? Really?"

She smiled. "Yeah, totally epic."

They all started laughing.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Another week passed, and still no word from Steve. Kono had returned to work on light duty, her arm in a sling. They were all standing around the computer table when they heard heavy footsteps coming from the direction of the main doors. They all turned to see Steve walking toward them.

"Steve." The three members of Five-0 said simultaneously.

"That's it? I'm gone for over a month and that's all I get?"

The all walked toward him and hugs were exchanged.

"What happened, Kono?" Steve asked her after seeing her arm in a sling.

"Ah, this? Got shot, but it's no big deal."

Chin and Danny each shot her a look, but she continued. "So, Boss, you were there right? I mean really, that would be too much of a coincidence if you weren't."

Steve gave her a confused look. "Where do you think I was?"

Then Danny stepped in. "Oh come on. You know exactly what she's talking about."

"Look guys, as much as I'd like to tell you where I've been, you know I can't. It's…"

"If you say it's classified, I will shoot you."

"I can neither confirm nor deny that I was in Pakistan last week." He grinned.

They all gave him knowing looks, but didn't push. Kono leaned in and whispered something to Chin. He started laughing almost immediately.

"What's so funny?" Steve displayed a more genuinely confused face.

It was pretty obvious to Danny what was going on. He looked Steve in the face and said, "You, my friend, you are totally epic."


End file.
